Journal mental pour ma sauvegarde psychique
by Eilisande
Summary: Grimmjow,Starrk et Lilinette,seuls Espadas survivants, sont emprisonnés à la Soul Society.Pour le sexta, la vie s'annonce très difficile !La rédaction d'un journal intime imaginaire pourra-t-elle le sauver de la folie ? Crack fic en réponse à Axel Gabriel


Bonjour à tous !

Pour changer, voici une petite fic absolument pas sérieuse, écrite pour un défi commun avec Axel Gabriel.

Selon les règles de celui-ci, nous devions toutes deux écrire un OS mettant en couple Grommjow, Lilinette et Yachiru, avec la réaction de Starrk et de Kenpachi.

Un sacré défi, dont voici ma réponse. N'hésitez pas à aller lire celle d'Axel, et à nous laisser votre avis.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Journal mental pour conserver ma sauvegarde psychique, par ma splendide majesté, Grimmjow Jaggerjack**

**Jour 1**

Il paraît que les humains tiennent un « journal intime » à qui confier ses secrets les plus intimes en fin de journée. Enfin, c'est la gosse aux gros seins qu'à ramené Ulquiorra (ce sale con moralisateur avec un balai dans l'cul) du monde humain qui lui a dit et il me l'a répété.

C'est ridicule comme coutume.

Il m'a peut-être menti.

Il va me le payer cher le con !

Sauf que le rouquin l'a transformé en confettis.

Dois-je tuer le rouquin pour me venger de la chauve-souris alors ?

Bref.

Donc les humains tiennent un journal intime. Et toujours selon les informations d'Ulquiorra, ça leur servirait « à déverser la tension psychologique qui s'abat sur eux durant la journée afin d'atteindre un état de plénitude mentale. Mais je doute que tu en sois capable. » J'avoue, j'ai pas trop compris la fin de son discours. Mais de la tension psychologique j'en ai à revendre.

Et si tenir un journal imaginaire -j'ai pas de papier et je sais pas écrire- peut m'aider à conserver un brin de santé mental, je suis preneur.

Parce que, voyez-vous, les prochains jours vont être très durs. Vraiment.

Parce que (et ça fait beaucoup de parce que, je le reconnais) après que Nnoitra (un autre con) m'aie méchamment gamelé la gueule, et que l'autre grande gueule de Zaraki lui ai démoli la face définitivement, j'ai été capturé par le dit Zaraki et trainé en prison à la Soul Society.

Monde de merde.

Pire encore, je ne suis pas le seul survivant des agissements d'Aizen-sourire paternel flippant-sama.

Donc, je suis enfermé dans une cage, dans la huitième division de leur putain de Seireitei, à côté d'une autre cage où sont enfermés Starrk et son moustique de Lilinette.

Starrk ça va. Il ronfle un peu, mais il suffit de siffler n'importe quel air dix secondes et il arrête de ronfler.

Le problème, c'est sa fraccion montée sur ressorts.

Ils ont tous les deux été blessés durant l'affrontement à Karakura, et alors que moi j'ai été conduit ici il y a dix jours, eux viennent juste d'être transférés de l'hôpital où on les a soignés. Fini la tranquillité !

Parce que dès qu'ils l'ont poussé dans la cage, Lilinette s'est mise à hurler sur les gardes, et elle ne s'est pas arrêté même quand ils sont sortis. De l'autre côté de la porte de bois, ils doivent pas entendre grand chose, mais ça ne la décourage pas. Elle les agonise d'insultes depuis trois heures, et si je n'utilisais pas cette connerie de journal pour penser à autre chose, je deviendrai fou. Elle me fait mal à la tête...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Jour 2**

Faut reconnaître, elle a du vocabulaire cette mioche...

...

Mais où puise-t-elle toute cette énergie ?

Si ça se trouve, elle vampirise la force de Starrk et c'est pour ça qu'il dort tout le temps.

Je le savais ! Lilinette est un parasite !

…

J'aurais pas du le dire à voix haute.

Maintenant c'est moi qu'elle insulte à tue-tête. Heureusement que nos cages sont suffisamment éloignées, parce que sinon, elle aurait tenté de m'égorger avec ses dents.

…

Pourquoi c'est pas Hallibell qui a survécu à la bataille ? J'aurais pu mater ses seins au moins !

Starrk est vraiment pas mon genre. Pas assez de seins, trop de barbe et de poils sur le torse. Rien que l'idée de le mater est... eurk.

Et Lilinette est encore une gosse. Et même si elle était adulte, et avec une poitrine comme celle d'Halibell, elle crie beaucoup trop à mon goût.

…

Ah ? Je la connaissais pas cette insulte.

…

Celle là non plus. Il faudra que je la ressorte à mes...

Eh merde. J'ai même plus de fracciones avec qui raconter des conneries.

Je m'ennuie.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Jour 3**

Je m'ennuie toujours.

Ce matin pour me distraire, j'ai compté mes poils de doigts de pieds.

C'est nase d'être enfermé (genre, vraiment, vraiment nase).

…

Il faudrait aussi que j'arrête de penser entre parenthèses. Je ne sais pas ce que ça dénote sur ma santé mentale, mais sûrement rien de bon.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Jour 4**

J'en viens à souhaiter qu'Aizen-mèche-rebelle-sama se libère et vienne me sortir de là (mais qu'il laisse Starrk et Lilinette pourrir ici).

…

Et voilà que je pense encore entre parenthèses. Ce foutu journal m'aide peut-être à préserver ma santé mentale, mais elle vacille dangereusement.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Jour 5**

Bonne nouvelle ! Lilinette a une extinction de voix !

Il ne faut pas s'en étonner... Elle a crié sans s'interrompre quoi ? Quatre jours d'affilés ? Elle a des cordes vocales en béton cette gamine ! Toute la force de son hierro a du se concentrer dans sa gorge.

Du coup, la capitaine Unohana (une bonasse elle aussi, mais pas commode) est venue lui donner des médicaments. Je lui ai demandé si elle pouvait pas aussi lui donner quelque chose pour l'assommer un peu, histoire qu'on puisse dormir tranquillement quelques heures.

Lilinette a immédiatement tenté de casser sa cage de fer pour venir m'étrangler, et Unohana a hoché la tête d'un air compréhensif. Pendant que Lilinette ne regardait pas, elle a versé quelque chose dans son verre d'eau avant de me faire un clin d'œil complice. Elle s'est arrêtée quand mon regard a glissé vers sa poitrine et l'atmosphère s'est mise à geler.

Comment Aizen a-t-il osé déserté ? Comment n'est-il pas mort de trouille a l'idée que cette femme vienne le chercher par la peau des fesses pour lui frotter les oreilles devant tous les espadas ?

Maintenant j'ai l'image d'un Aizen s'excusant en pleur et à genoux devant une Unohana au sourire maternel dans la salle du trône.

J'espère que j'arriverai à arrêter un jour le ricanement compulsif qui m'a saisit à cette image. Lilinette et Starrk me regardent comme si j'étais devenu fou.

Je les emmerde. Pour une fois que j'ai une raison de rigoler, j'vais pas me priver.

Enfin au moins, le stratagème d'Unohana a marché : Lilinette est depuis une heure presque aussi amorphe que Starrk. C'est une petite victoire...

Par contre, la même Unohana nous a annoncé que même si nous n'allons pas être condamnés à mort ni jugés, on va rester prisonniers ici très longtemps.

En gros, comme on est des hollows, on a pas droit à un procès. Sympa le Seireitei. Mais comme on a réussi à montrer qu'on avait compris qu'Aizen se servait de nous (j'ai pas mentionné le fait que je m'en foutait royalement, tant que je pouvais me battre), nous n'avons pas été condamnés à mort.

En y pensant, le fait qu'Hallibel ait tenté de tuer Aizen nous a probablement bien aidé.

Mais ils ne nous font pas confiance. Du coup, à partir de demain, on va être interrogés par les capitaines.

Je le sens très mal... J'en ai le poil qui se hérisse.

Enfin, d'ici là, autant dormir un peu. Profitons du fait que Lilinette soit assommée par les médicaments et ronflons à qui-mieux-mieux avec Starrk !

Bonne nuit cher journal.

…

Mais elle est pas possible cette gamine ! Maintenant qu'elle peut plus hurler, elle tape sur les barreaux pour faire de la musique !

Laissez-moi la tuer par pitié...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Jour 6**

Les espadas sont zarbis. Ben tu sais quoi foutu journal imaginaire ? Les shinigamis le sont encore plus ! Ce sont des baltringues ! C'est à se demander s'ils ont mérité leurs postes ! (et après réflexion, la réponse est très probablement : non)

Aujourd'hui, trois capitaines sont passés nous voir.

Le premier avait l'air sérieux (et effectivement, il a un balai dans le fondement comme ce con d'Ulquiorra). Il a pas arrêté de nous poser des questions sur les objectifs d'Aizen, nos buts personnels... A mourir d'ennui le type. Lilinette et moi on s'amusait à faire des grimaces dans son dos. Douée la gamine, faut lui reconnaître ça. Et Starrk avait du mal à garder son sérieux.

D'ailleurs, il a pas réussi. Alors que le shinigami lui posait une question sur l'organisation tactique des espadas, il s'est mis à éclater de rire et à se rouler par terre en tapant du points sur le sol de sa prison.

Bien sur moi et Lilinette l'avons rejoint quelques secondes plus tard et le shinigami est partit en s'enveloppant dans sa dignité bien écorchée.

Finalement elle est supportable la Lilinette (mais je le dirai pas à voix haute, jamais).

Le second des trois capitaines, il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux à Starrk. Pas physiquement, enfin si un peu, mais surtout mentalement.

Il s'est installé face à la prison de Starrk, a sortit plusieurs gourdes de saké et trois bols, et nous avons commencé à boire.

Shunsui est un type vraiment sympa, et qui sait boire ! Starrk aussi est bon vivant quand il le veut. On s'est bien amusé, et Shunsui a promis de revenir.

Lilinette s'est mise à bouder parce que Shunsui et Starrk ont dit qu'elle était trop jeune pour boire de l'alcool.

Heureusement qu'elle est encore aphone, parce que sinon, on n'aurait pas fini de l'entendre hurler. Je plains celui sur qui elle mettra le grappin quand elle sera grande.

Shunsui est partit en titubant, et il a été remplacé par une femme aussi collet-monté que le Kuchiki (oui, j'ai oublié de te dire que c'était le nom du premier capitaine). Cette Soi-Fon s'est mise à nous poser des questions, auxquelles on a répondu en rigolant comme des bossus.

La femme commençait à m'énerver, et à me donner mal à la tête. Alors je lui ai proposé de boire dans mon broc d'eau. Elle a accepté, disant être assoiffée.

Mais je suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack, le plus matois et le plus rusé des félins ! Je lui ai donné la dernière gourde de saké.

Du coup maintenant, je dois supporter cette grognasse qui s'est accrochée à ma veste à travers les barreaux. Là elle est en train de m'expliquer à quel point sa vie est moche.

Quoi ? Tu veux savoir de quoi elle me parle ? Bien sûr !

« … Et Yoruichi-sama m'a abandonnée, et je suis trop triste, et elle est trop belle, et son poil est trop doux (pardon ?), et elle est tellement sûre d'elle et je veux être comme elle, et elle m'a abandonné... »

Barragan vieille carne, tu as ma haine éternelle pour ne pas l'avoir tuée celle-là.

…

Je veux mourir.

Maintenant.

Parce qu'elle s'est mise à me parler d'un certain Urahara et de comment il a corrompu sa maîtresse.

…

Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Je ne veux plus mourir. Soi-Fon vient de finir la bouteille, et maintenant elle me décrit le corps de la Yoruichi.

C'est anatomiquement très intéressant. Et même Starrk écoute attentivement sans montrer de signe de fatigue.

…

Quel lyrisme !

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Jour 7**

Il est environ deux heures du matin et je viens de me réveiller en sursaut, et en plein rêve captivant.

J'étais avec la Yoruichi dans la chambre d'Aizen, sauf que quelqu'un l'avait repeinte en jaune citron et la femme s'avançait vers moi en...

BREF !

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut en réalisant quelque chose d'horrible. Non seulement je pense avec des parenthèses, mais en plus je te tutoie et je te fais me poser des questions.

Il faut que ca cesse !

Donc, dès aujourd'hui, je te rebaptise : Journal mental et invisible et dépourvu de personnalité et de parole pour ma sauvegarde psychologique déjà bien chancelante, à moi et pour moi, ma splendide majesté et roi des hollows et du Hueco Mundo, le mirifique Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

D'ailleurs, j'arrête tout simplement de te parler. Tu n'existe plus !

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Neuf jours avaient passés depuis que Starrk et Lilinette avaient rejoint Grimmjow dans sa prison. Neuf jours à ne pouvoir circuler que dans un espace d'une dizaine de mètres de long et moitié moins de large.

Le sexta en devenait fou. Il tournait dans sa cage comme un félin en colère, envoyant des coups de pieds dans les murs. Lilinette et Starrk étaient toutefois soulagés de voir qu'il avait cessé de se parler à lui même en marmonnant de façon quasi inaudible.

Starrk quand à lui, prenait plutôt sereinement leur enfermement. Kyourakû Shunsui était venu deux fois lui rendre visite, ce qui lui avait permis de penser à autre chose. Lilinette par contre, était entrée dans un état quasi catatonique. Elle ne prononçait pas plus de dix ou douze mots par jour et se contententait de dessiner des arabesques sur le sol avec un bout de charbon. Jamais il ne l'avais vu aussi calme.

La veille, ils avaient été visités par d'autres capitaines, dont leur scientifique fou, celui qui avait tué Szayel. Un moment éprouvant pour tout le monde. L'homme avait l'air horriblement déçu de ne pouvoir faire d'expériences sur eux, et s'était consolé en leur racontant tout ce qu'il avait envisagé de leur faire.

Des dix capitaines de la Soul Society, il n'en restait plus qu'un qui devait venir les voir. Grimmjow l'avait décrit aux deux autres comme un fou furieux géant et psychopathe plus proche d'un Nnoitra que d'un Sommarie. Mais il reconnaissait ne rien savoir d'autre sur lui, il ne l'avait qu'entraperçu dans son combat contre Nnoitra alors qu'il luttait contre l'engourdissement qui l'envahissait à cause de ses plaies ouvertes.

Malgré cela, Starrk et Lilinette reconnurent immédiatement l'homme qui rentra dans la pièce quelques heures après leur réveil grâce à cette description. Il était gigantesque, couturé de cicatrices, étrangement coiffé, et son grand sourire et son reiatsu indiquaient son envie de se battre.

Il regarda Starrk dans les yeux de longues secondes et son sourire s'élargit.

-T'est vraiment un balèse toi ! Ça te dit qu'on se batte ?

L'ancien primera espada secoua indolemment la tête pour indiquer son refus. Le colosse haussa les épaules, avant de se tourner vers Grimmjow.

-Tant pis. Et toi ? Ça te dit un combat ?

Grimmjow, qui était affalé contre le mur, se releva à la vitesse de l'éclair pour s'approcher au plus près du capitaine. Il affichait le même sourire d'une joie terrifiante que celui-ci.

-Quand tu veux ? Tu m'sors de là ?

-Désolé mon gars, ils insistent pour vous garder là-dedans. Mais on travaille à vous faire sortir.

-Dépêchez-vous. J'vais perdre tout mon muscle à rester ici à rien foutre. Tu voudrais pas t'retrouver avec une femmelette face à toi le jour de ma sortie hein ?

Le colosse resta un instant la bouche grand ouverte avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant.

-Yachiru ! Descend de là !, cria-t-il.

-Oui Ken-chan ! S'écria une voix enfantine derrière lui, et une gamine aux cheveux roses sauta de son dos pour s'accrocher à la grille de la prison de Grimmjow. Elle colla son visage à celui du prisonnier.

-Bonjour ! Moi c'est Yachiru et lui c'est Ken-chan !

-Ken-chan hein ?, ricana Grimmjow.

-Ta gueule, grogna Kenpachi avant de s'allonger sur le sol poussiéreux. Bras de fer ?

-Avec plaisir, répondit Grimmjow en s'allongeant à son tour et en passant son bras à travers la grille.

-Vas-y Ken-chan ! Gagne !, cria la gamine.

Elle les observa quelques temps, puis, les voyant de force égale et que la partie allait durer, elle alla observer la cage suivante.

-C'est comme au zoo, remarqua-t-elle. Sauf qu'on peut pas lancer des cacahouètes.

Elle s'assit tout près de Lilinette qui continuait à dessiner des personnages sur le sol.

-C'est ton monsieur dodo que tu as dessiné ?, demanda-t-elle en désignant un des visages.

-Monsieur dodo ? S'étonna Lilinette en relevant la tête, exprimant son incompréhension.

-Oui, ton Monsieur dodo ! Lui-là, répondit Yachiru en montrant Starrk qui les regardait avec amusement. Sauf que là, il dort pas.

-Ah d'accord. Oui c'est lui.

-Il est bien fait. Moi, tout le monde me dit que je dessine mal.

Elle prit le morceau de charbon et traça quelques traits.

-Tu les reconnais ?

-Non, c'est qui ?

-Là c'est Ken-chan, et là c'est toi.

Lilinette lui reprit le charbon. Elle dessina les silhouettes de deux petites filles se tenant par la main.

-Là c'est moi, et là c'est toi. Tu vois, c'est pas difficile à faire.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux enfants s'échinèrent à améliorer le style de dessin de Yachiru en gloussant. Sttark sombra peu à peu dans le sommeil.

Quand il s'éveilla, le matin était à nouveau venu.

Lilinette dormait entre ses bras, mais lorsqu'il bougea pour éviter une crampe, elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

-Yachiru a dit qu'elle allait m'amener des papiers et des pinceaux. Elle est gentille hein ?

-Oui. Un peu bavarde.

-Comme ça elles font la paire, grommela Grimmjow dans la cage voisine. Tu t'es endormi à temps. Elles n'ont pas arrêté de parler de la journée. Des gens qu'elle connaissent, de s'il y a du soleil dehors, des surnoms à donner aux gens... Vous vous appelez Monsieur dodo et Linette désormais. Comme disent les humains, les dieux soient loués, elles n'en ont pas trouvé pour moi. Putain, à un moment, elles se sont même mis à parler de fringues !

-Même pas vrai !, cria Lilinette. Je disais juste que c'est pas facile d'effacer le sang sur des vêtements blancs, et elle que Ken-chan avait le même problème mais pas elle vu qu'elle s'habille en noir.

Starrk soupira de soulagement. Que Lilinette sorte de son mutisme pour se mettre à parler vêtements comme les fracciones d'Hallibel, voilà qui aurait été plus que terrifiant !

Soulagé de voir que tout allait bien, il se rendormit, bercé par les insultes qui pleuvaient à nouveau entre Grimmjow et Lilinette.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Jour 23**

Je sens très mal cette journée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Un fichu pressentiment. Je suis un hollow depuis suffisamment longtemps pour avoir un sixième sens qui m'avertit que quelqu'un va tenter de me tuer dans la journée.

Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est pratique.

Durant la période où ce connard de Tosen m'avait brûlé mon bras et ou Luppi était le sexta espada, j'en arrivais même à savoir quand ce dégénéré pensait juste à s'approcher de moi.

Mais bon.

Il y en a qui se réveillent juste en ayant l'impression qu'il va pleuvoir, ou ce genre de choses inutiles. Ça sert à rien d'accord, mais c'est il y a moins de risques de développer une paranoïa galopante.

Le matin il me faut quelques secondes pour me rappeler que j'ai tué Luppi de mes propres mains (une sensation géniale, tu devrais essayer. Sauf qu'il est mort).

Et voilà que je recommence à ricaner tout seul en me remémorant ce moment.

C'est le plus beau moment de ma vie en fait, juste devant celui où je suis entré dans la salle de bain d'Hallibel alors qu'elle s'y baignait avec ses trois cruches de fracciones. C'était juste dommage que son masque descende aussi bas...

Enfin, mieux vaut arrêter ici le cours de mes pensées. Je ne sais pas quel âge tu as, cher foutu journal métaphorique, mais si ça se trouve t'est mineur, et je veux pas d'ennuis.

Retour à la préoccupation première du jour.

Qui pourrait bien tenter de me tuer aujourd'hui ?

Luppi ? Crevé.

Nnoitra ? Crevé.

Son blondinet de fraccion ? Crevé.

Tosen ? Crevé.

Hallibel et ses fracciones pour se venger ? Crevées. Dommage, mais crevées.

Lilinette ? Non, pour le moment, elle se tient là tranquille. C'est à dire qu'elle essaie de réveiller Starrk en lui foutant des coups de pieds et en chantant à tue-tête. Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi elle voudrait tenter vraiment de me tuer.

Starrk ?... Naaan.

Le scientifique fou ? Possible.

Le noble coincé ? Le gosse coincé ? Le buveur de saké ? « Ken-chan » ? Le malade de service ? La fraise ?

Trop de possibilités.

Donc la règle aujourd'hui sera de conserver une saine paranoïa.

Et d'arrêter de parler à ce foutu journal ! (j'ai tenu quatorze jours sans le faire. C'est pas mal non ?)

Et arrêter de penser entre parenthèses !

Zut alors !

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Selon un planning désormais bien rodé, Kyorakû Shunsui venait désormais passer quelques heures auprès des prisonniers tous les jours, quand il en avait le temps, et restait jusqu'à ce que sa vice capitaine vienne le chercher en hurlant pour qu'il se remette au travail. Et Zaraki et Yachiru, eux, passaient tous les jours. Du moins, s'ils arrivaient à trouver le chemin de la huitième division où les trois arrancars étaient détenus.

Le vingt-troisième jour de l'emprisonnement des anciens suivants d'Aizen, le capitaine de la onzième division et sa vice-capitaine arrivèrent en fin de matinée. Comme à son habitude, Yachiru surgit du dos de son capitaine pour saluer les prisonniers.

-Bonjour monsieur dodo ! Bonjour Linette ! Coucou Grimminou !

-Pardon ?, protesta Grimmjow d'une voix enrouée par l'horreur.

-Oui, ça y est je t'ai trouvé un surnom. Il est joli hein .

-Une horreur oui! Et tu crois...

-Moi j'aime bien, le coupa Starrk en levant une paupière. Ça te correspond.

-Je sors de cette cage, je te tue Starrk.

À cette menace, le primera espada ne réagit pas. Il se contenta de se rallonger sur son lit et de reprendre sa sieste. Tandis que Zaraki et Grimmjow recommençait un énième bras de fer qui, vu la force des deux hommes, pouvait se prolonger pendant près d'une heure, Yachiru rejoint Lilinette et commença à babiller. Les trois hommes les écoutaient d'une oreille.

-Ce matin il fallait que j'aille à la quatrième division pour que Unohana elle voit si j'allais bien. Et tu sais quoi Linette ? J'ai grandi ! J'ai pris un centimètre !

-C'est chouette. Moi, je me demande si je grandirai. Je suis juste l'arme de Starrk.

Il y avait un peu de tristesse dans sa voix.

À travers les barreaux, Yachiru la serra dans ses bras.

-On tapera toutes les deux sur les mauviettes de la quatrième et les fêlés de la douzième pour qu'ils trouvent quelque chose. Et s'ils trouvent rien, on les massacrera.

Lilinette éclata de rire.

-Je crois que c'est la chose la plus gentille qu'on m'aie jamais dite, hein Starrk ?

Le primera espada ne répondit pas. Il essayait désespérément de ne pas éclater de rire.

-Tu l'as bien éduquée ta môme, nota Grimmjow en ricanant. Un sacré p'tit bout d'femme.

-Elle s'est éduquée toute seule.

Sans écouter les commentaires des deux hommes, les deux fillettes continuaient leur conversation. Ou plutôt, Lilinette écoutait le babil ininterrompu de la petite fille aux cheveux roses. Une scène étrange, inenvisageable un mois auparavant. Une fillette shinigami et une pré-adolescente arrancar discutaient en amies sur le sol glacial d'une prison. Bien sûr, les trois arrancars n'auraient sans doute jamais la confiance du Seireitei, et peut-être resteraient-ils dans cette prison jusqu'à leur mort.

Ils restaient des hollows, même s'ils avaient en partie retrouvé leur cœur et leurs émotions en brisant leur masque. Mais malgré la haine, l'amitié était possible.

C'était ainsi que les voyait Starrk. Deux enfants de deux mondes opposés, mais dépassant la haine et la rancœur. Yachiru, Kyorakû,... Sa famille s'agrandissait.

-Et quand on sera grande, on sera les plus fortes, continuait Yachiru. On ira massacrer les hollows méchants, et les méchants du Rukongai. Et on sera aussi les plus belles, comme Unohana et Rangiku, et on épousera Grimmjow !

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Jour 23 (derechef)**

Pourquoi l'ambiance est lourde d'un coup ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Pourquoi Starrk et Kenpachi me regardent comme ça d'un coup ?

Ca doit être quelque chose qu'on dit les filles, mais j'ai pas bien écouté. Essayons de se souvenir...

…

…

…

…

-Pardon ?

(Ah, j'ai parlé à voix haute. Voilà que je sais même plus quand je te parle et quand je leur parle)

-Ben oui, répond Yachiru. Quand on sera grandes, on t'épousera.

-C'est logique, poursuit Lilinette. On arrête pas de s'engueuler, et Starrk dit toujours que les gens qui s'engueulent sont en fait amoureux sans le savoir.

Alerte... Starrk a un regard mauvais que je ne lui ai jamais vu de ma vie.

-Et puis tu est très fort, et quand on est forte, il faut épouser un homme aussi fort que soi, c'est Ken-chan qui l'a dit. Et t'a de beaux cheveux. Nos enfants ils auront les cheveux bleus et roses tu crois ?

Alerte... Le reiatsu de Kenpachi est en train de monter en flèche.

-Moi de toute façon, j'ai décidé qu'on allait se marier dès que je l'ai vu ! Et je suis contente que toi aussi tu en ai envie. Alors on est fiancés ?

Cher Journal mental et invisible et dépourvu de personnalité et de parole pour la sauvegarde des fragments de l'esprit ayant survécu à cette conversation ahurissante de ma splendide (et traumatisée) majesté et roi des hollows et du Hueco Mundo, le mirifique (et aux abois) sain de corps pour le moment, mais plus d'esprit Grimmjow Jaggerjack, aide-moi !

Parce que sinon, je vais mourir ici, et vu que tu est une invention de mon esprit, tu va mourir aussi.

Hé ? Il fait quoi là le Kenpachi ?

Il vient pas de détruire la cage de Starrk là ? Et de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à en sortir ?

Pourquoi Starrk a autant l'air de vouloir me tuer à mains nues ?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Jour 23 (encore)**

Foutu journal, je t'annonce que je suis officiellement en mauvaise posture.

Ces deux fous ont cassé ma cage !

Et ça fait deux heures qu'ils me poursuivent dans tout le Seireitei pour me tuer.

Comment un flemmard et un psychopathe pareils peuvent-ils se révéler de vrais papa poules ? J'ai rien fait moi pourtant.

Récapitulons (au cas où tu n'aurais pas suivi parce que comme moi, tu est un peu lent de la comprenette) : deux gamines à peine sorties du berceau et qui ont encore du lait qui leur coule par le nez décide de m'épouser quand elles seront grandes. L'une d'elle est la fille adoptive d'un psychopathe qui a réussi à rétamer cet autre psychopathe de Nnoitra. L'autre une folle excitée qui est la libération du primera espada.

Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de choses ?

Si Ichigo ou Ichimaru entendent parler de cette histoire, je n'ai plus qu'à me jeter du haut du dôme de Las Noches.

Ah mais j'oubliais. J'ai un hierro et donc environ trois chances sur quatre de survivre à la chute. Et à peu près autant d'avoir la malchance de finir cassé de partout quand même. Mauvais plan donc.

N'empêche. Ichigo et Ichimaru ne doivent jamais apprendre cette histoire.

Si tu leur raconte quoi que ce soit journal imaginaire, je te déchire métaphoriquement en morceaux.

Ça y est, je crois que je suis définitivement fou.

Et il y a pire. La seule chose qui me retient de m'allonger par terre et de me mettre à pleurer, c'est qu'avec toi, j'ai au moins quelqu'un a qui parler qui me comprend.

Ma vie est définitivement de la daube en ce moment.

Enfin...

Aide-moi à réfléchir puisque j'suis trop con pour réfléchir tout seul ? Où pourrais-je bien être en sécurité, loin de ces fous meurtriers ?

Quel endroit dans la Soul Society est suffisamment sûr ? Aucun.

Bon, posons la question autrement.

Dans quel endroit ne penseront-ils jamais à venir me chercher ?

Ok... Je ne vois qu'un endroit où je serais à l'abri de leur fureur. Autant dire que je suis mort.

Des fois, je me demande quelle entité perverse prend plaisir à régir mon destin. Parce que ça m'amuse pas du tout ce qui m'arrive.

Alors si tout ça arrive à cause de quelqu'un... Ben ce quelqu'un a pas intérêt à me tomber sous la main, j'ai que ça à dire.

Foutue vie...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Il est des scènes tellement surréalistes qu'elles dépassent l'entendement. Imagineriez vous croiser un jour Hitsugaya dans une boutique de bonbons ou de jouets pour enfant ? Nnoitra pleurer devant un film romantique ? Matsumoto devenir nonne ? Non. Ce sont des choses bien trop improbables, et qui ne se réaliseront donc jamais. Ce serait comme d'imaginer un arrancar se réfugier dans le bureau de la douzième division. Inconcevable.

Pourtant, c'était là que c'était réfugié Grimmjow. Enfermé plutôt, alors même que le scientifique était à l'intérieur, et que la pièce était remplie de suffisamment d'objets pouvant servir à l'éventrer et à le transformer en un magnifique spécimen de recherche.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri en restait béat d'étonnement et d'incrédulité, et avec un nombre important de questions sur la santé mentale dudit Grimmjow.

Le sexta espada était en train de fermer la fenêtre du bureau avec un air inquiet, puis saisit Kurotsuchi par les épaules. Le scientifique, toujours sous le coup de l'étonnement, en laissa tomber l'expérience sur laquelle il travaillait.

-Vous ne m'avez pas vu, souffla Grimmjow dans son visage, et Kurotsuchi recula pour éviter son haleine.

Les arrancars n'ont jamais été renommés pour leur intérêt pour leur santé corporelle. Surtout celui-là.

-Pardon ?, demanda Kurotsuchi après avoir repris son souffle.

-Vous ne m'avez pas vu, répéta Grimmjow avec un air traqué. Je ne suis pas venu ici. Si vous le leur dites, Ken-chan va détruire ce bâtiment pierre par pierre.

-Ken-chan ?, s'étonna le scientifique en se souvenant que c'était le nom que Yachiru donnait au géant ignorant qui lui servait de capitaine. Vous voulez dire que vous et lui vous êtes...

-Non !, hurla presque Grimmjow avec une grimace d'horreur. C'est plutôt sa fille qui veut que moi et elle... Quand elle sera grande... Et Lilinette...

Il secoua la tête en gémissant.

-Vous ne m'avez pas vu.

Et sur cette dernière supplication, il s'enferma dans une immense armoire qui servait à abriter les dossiers de Kurotsuchi.

Le scientifique regarda la lourde porte de bois sombre pendant une longue minute. Puis il ramassa la clé de l'armoire qui était tombée lorsque Grimmjow était entré, ferma l'armoire à clé, rouvrit la porte de son bureau et la referma précautionneusement derrière lui.

Une fois dehors, et suffisamment éloigné pour que Grimmjow ne l'entende pas, il éclata d'un rire compulsif et machiavélique.

-Nemu !, hurla-t-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, sa fille était là, à ses côtés.

-Que désirez-vous capitaine ?

-Va me chercher cette petite peste de Yachiru, et l'arme de Starrk. Discrètement. Dis leur que j'ai un marché à leur proposer.

Et il s'éloigna en continuant à émettre un rire grinçant.

Dans son placard, toujours enfermé, Grimmjow se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix. Mais Kurotsuchi ne prendrait jamais le risque qu'un combat se déroule au milieu de ses trop précieuses expériences se répétait-il nerveusement.

Une heure passa, puis deux.

L'arrancar commençait à être envahi de doutes. L'une de ses principales questions était de savoir comment allait-il manger, la suivante, oserait-il dormir avec la menace qui planait sur sa tête. Ces questions là étaient d'ordre immédiat.

Mais plus inquiétant était de savoir si sa fuite amènerait le Seireitei à revoir sa clémence à son égard. Car il était hors de question pour lui de révéler pourquoi il avait fui. Cela n'encouragerait pas à lui faire confiance une fois encore. Il avait donc le choix entre Kurotsuchi, Kenpachi et Starrk, ou l'exécution. Décider quelle option était la meilleure tenait du drame cornélien.

Il entendit soudain un cliquetis hors de la pièce. Quelqu'un manœuvrait une clé dans la serrure. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit la porte se refermer, puis plus rien.

Il était au bord de craquer nerveusement devant ce silence.

-C'est nous Grimmjow..., susurra soudain une voix juste à côté de lui, et il retient un glapissement.

C'étais la voix de Lilinette, pas celle de Starrk. Mais l'arrancar était incapable de ce décider pour savoir si c'était une meilleure chose ou non.

-Maintenant, tu sors, ou on te sort par la peau du cou. C'est toi qui voit si tu as envie de faire encore ta femmelette.

-J'ai pas la clé, marmonna Grimmjow, rouge de honte.

-Tu veux dire que le scientifique t'a enfermé ? Autant pour le grand, fort et intelligent et débrouillard Grimmjow Jaggerjack que tu prétend être.

-Va changer de couche-culotte gamine, et on en reparlera.

Pour toute réponse, Lilinette et Yachiru défoncèrent la porte.

-Si tu proteste, on crie et Ken-chan va venir, le prévient la petite fille aux cheveux roses avec un sourire machiavélique.

-De toute façon, tu nous échappera pas, conclut Lilinette. On a décidé qu'on t'épouserai quand on sera grandes, et ça se passera comme ça.

Elle se vautra dans le fauteuil du capitaine Korutsuchi et repris la parole.

-On n'est peut-être que des enfants , mais crois-moi quand je dis qu'on est les pires adversaires que tu as jamais eu. On est bien décidées tu sais ?

-Pourquoi moi ?, demanda Grimmjow d'un ton désespéré.

-On te l'a dit tout à l'heure. On arrête pas de se disputer, c'est normal qu'on soit amoureux. Et tu est quelqu'un de bien quand tu n'est pas en train de gueuler sur tout ce qui bouge. Tu est fort, amusant, gentil. Un peu con aussi, mais personne n'est parfait.

-Tu n'aurai pas passé trop de temps avec cette romantique d'Inoue quand elle était notre prisonnière ?

-Très drôle.

-Moi je suis romantique, souris Yachiru, laissant voir un trou entre ses dents de devant. Mais en tout cas, on avait une proposition à te faire. Un marché en fait.

-C'est ce taré de Kurotsuchi qui est venu nous voir. Il nous a proposé qu'on participe à une de ses expériences. Ceci, déclara Lilinette en déposant une petite fiole sur le plancher, pourrait nous transformer Yachiru et moi en adultes. Définitivement.

Grimmjow hocha la tête d'un air intrigué.

-Définitivement, t'a passé trop de temps avec Inoue. C'est pile poil le genre d'histoires que les humains adorent inventer et écrire.

-L'idée n'est pas de moi mais de Kurotsuchi.

-Et vous deviendriez... adultes ? Intéressant...

Une lueur égrillarde passa dans le regard de Grimmjow. Visiblement, l'idée lui donnait de quoi réfléchir. Il tendit la main à Lilinette pour sceller un accord.

-Tu ne m'a pas écouté Grimmjow..., murmura Lilinette avec un grand sourire digne d'Aizen. J'ai dit qu'on avait un marché à te proposer. J'ai employé le passé.

-On a décidé que tu ne l'avais pas mérité, lui asséna Yachiru. On t'épousera quand on aura grandit, et tu n'aura pas le choix. Mais j'ai pas envie que tu m'épouse juste parce que j'aurai des seins comme ceux de Ran-ran. Et là, tu peux être sûr que Ken-chan te tuera si on bois cette potion juste pour ça. Et puis, j'ai pas envie de faire plaisir à Mayuri.

Grimmjow regarda fixement Yachiru, la bouche grand ouverte, et cherchant quelque chose à dire à cette petite fille à l'air si décidé.

Il n'aurait pas dû quitter Lilinette des yeux.

En un instant, celle-ci s'était faufilée derrière son dos et attrapé la tête pour la renverser en arrière. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, elle versa le contenu de la fiole dans sa bouche, tandis que Yachiru venait l'aider à forcer l'arrancar à garder la bouche fermée et à avaler.

Lorsqu'il eut avalé, il se releva en toussant, et en tentant vainement de recracher une partie de la potion.

-Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ?, demanda-t-il. C'est quoi votre intérêt à me faire vieillir ?

-En fait, c'est une potion d'inversion du champ morphologique, sourit Lilinette. Nous on aurait vieilli mais toi...

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir d'expliquer ce qui allait se passer, Grimmjow était tombé raide comme une souche sur le plancher.

-Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, conclut la pré-adolescente.

-On va bien s'amuser, sourit Yachiru. Ken-chan et monsieur dodo arrivent.

L'espada et le shinigami atterrirent dans la pièce en défonçant le mur.

-Où est-il ?, demanda Starrk d'une voix menaçante.

De là où il était, il n'apercevait pas Grimmjow. Il fit quelques pas pour regarder dans l'armoire, mais l'arrancar n'y était pas. Il s'avança alors vers le bureau.

-Je te préviens Jaggerjack, tu vas payer. Personne ne touche à ma Lilinette.

-'tain vous pourriez pas arrêter d'être aussi possessifs ?, grogna une voix fluette derrière le bureau. C'est ces deux folles qui veulent mon corps, pas le contraire.

Starrk, étonné par la voix anormalement fluette de Grimmjow, regarda derrière le bureau massif de Kurotsuchi. Il y découvrit un Grimmjow qui flottait dans ses vêtements et avaient les yeux écarquillés en un cri de terreur muet. Il avait l'apparence d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'années.

Starrk l'attrapa par sa courte veste et le dressa à hauteur de son visage, tandis que le sexta espada tentait désespérément de préserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait en empêchant son hakama de tomber par terre.

-Une promesse est une promesse Jaggerjack, le menaça-t-il. Ne. T'approche. Pas. De. Lilinette. Sinon, je n'hésiterai pas à botter tes fesses d'adolescent.

Sur ses mots, il le laissa retomber derrière le bureau et alla demander calmement des explications à Lilinette.

Bientôt, le rire tranquille de Starrk se mêla au rire tonitruant de Kenpachi.

Derrière son bureau, Grimmjow gémissait en rassemblant ses vêtements autour de lui et grommelait un discours de menace envers l'univers tout entier, mais plus particulièrement envers les deux petites filles et leurs pères surprotecteurs et envers les scientifiques fous.

Soudain, il hoqueta d'effroi et hurla au groupe hilare avec une voix de soprano.

-Et ma dignité ? Vous avez pensé à ma dignité quand Ichigo reviendra ?

Seul un éclat de rire répondit à sa question.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Jour 29**

Je vais avoir besoin de cette saleté de journal mental encore longtemps... Je suis assis sur une table d'examen à la quatrième division, et Unohana viens de me déclarer que cette potion était irréversible, et que je n'avais plus qu'à grandir normalement. D'ici cent ans, je devrai être adulte à nouveau. Bonne nouvelle. Mais le problème, c'est que Lilinette et Yachiru devraient l'être aussi.

…

Au moins, je suis à la hauteur idéale pour mater les seins d'Unohana. Et elle n'a rien remarqué.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Jour 422**

Aujourd'hui Ichigo revient à la Soul Society.

Et j'ai commencé à muer.

Et Starrk me suit partout pour être témoin de mon humiliation publique.

Avec un appareil photo.

Vie de merde.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Jour 25 743**

Cher journal mental et invisible et dépourvu de personnalité et de parole pour la sauvegarde des fragments de l'esprit de ma splendide et traumatisée majesté et roi des hollows et du Hueco Mundo et chouchou des dames du Seireitei le mirifique sain de corps pour le moment, mais plus d'esprit depuis longtemps, et enfin adulte Grimmjow Jaggerjack, j'ai une confidence à te faire.

Ma vie est géniale ! (même si elle semble parfois avoir été écrite par une adolescente aux hormones dérangées)

J'ai trouvé un arbre donnant pile au-dessus du onsen où se baignent Lilinette et Yachiru. Et La vision est très prometteuse.

Si seulement cette branche pouvait casser...

Je peux peut-être l'aider sinon.

Parce que la température de l'eau à l'air idéale.

…

J'ai eu droit à un avant gout du paradis.

Lilinette a des jambes interminables, et Yachiru des hanches d'une courbure...

Enfin...

Jusqu'à ce que les papas poules arrivent quoi.

J'en ai marre de passer ma vie à me faire poursuivre par Kenpachi, Starrk et Kyorakû. Je suis jamais contre une bonne bagarre, au contraire, mais là, c'est avec les filles que j'aurai voulu jouer !

Pourquoi ma vie ne se déroule jamais comme je veux ?

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de vivre dans l'un de ces mauvais mangas qu'Inoue rapporte aux filles de la Soul Society ?

Fichue vie, fichues hormones, fichues filles !

Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qu'on s'amuse à la Soul Society !

Et flûte c'est une impasse...

Je veux pas mourir ! Pas alors que je suis sur le point de réaliser quelque chose qu'on m'a promis depuis des milliers de jours !

Adieu monde cruel ! (et non journal imbécile, je ne suis pas une drama-queen ! Ni une chochotte !)


End file.
